Seeker
by Selene69
Summary: AU: I covered my mouth to stop the tears as the audience awed at his proposal. HPHG, and mild DMGW, RWBZ, SBRL


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Quidditch Teams. Quidditch Teams can be found in _Quidditch Throught the Ages_.

A/n: This is for PIRATEofHOGWARTS for her awsome reviews to another story of mine. My dear, this story is all for you and no one else. I pray you enjoy every last word. As for others who will read this (maybe) I hope you enjoy this story. *bow*

* * *

There are short moments when I want to claim insanity for marring my Seeker. Sometimes I want to tell everyone it was a mistake and that I didn't know what I was thinking. Most of the time, I watch him take dives that made Victor sick and I'd pray that he didn't die. He fly strait for the ground and pull up just before his broom hit the turf. I'd hear James laugh happily and clap at his father's devil-may-care ways. But this was the only sound I'd hear over my own heart beat. He'd make a victory lap and pull our son onto his broom to show him off, something He'd done with me when I would get on a broom with him.

That was his way of telling us he loved us. Nearly dying and then bringing one of us into the victory. I claimed insanity with those who asked why I would marry Harry "The Griffin" Potter. You have to be insane to be married to him, it's just the way of things. Ron couldn't understand it either, asking me why I'd stay with the one person who'd put me in the most danger. No one said I was wrong to marry him, to love him, but they didn't see the Griffin that I did.

They didn't see Harry's eyes when he slid James into bed and hear the soft whispered stories. They didn't see the ice green turn to sun-warmed, grass green when James told his father some useless bit of information that most children at age 14 didn't know. They never heard Harry whisper sweet nothings into their neck late at night after he'd been gone for two weeks. They never heard anything that Harry said behind closed doors.

They never heard Harry and Draco laugh in unison over their son's yelling at each other. They never saw Harry's strong arms lift two six year olds into his embrace after a particularly hard collision. This was what he showed us, his family. Those he loved deeply.

I've had others ask why I'm so willing to let him travel with Ginny Malfoy, his ex-fiancée. I just laugh, because Ginny would never betray Draco and Scorpius; and Harry would never give me a reason to leave with his son. They had loved each other, and they did love each other, but not the way the public saw it. The Public sees little of the Harry that I see every day; of the Harry whose best mate is no longer Ron Weasley-Zabini, but Draco Malfoy; of the Harry who pouts like a two year old went Scorpius steals James' attention; of the Harry who killed Voldemort and brought his Godfather back to life just to see Remus smile again. No one sees this Harry, no one except those who are part of his heart.

And he's not just my Harry, he's the cool, collected, composed Seeker for Puddlemere United who makes any girl or woman faint when dressed in those navy-blue blue robes after a rain storm game. It's all part of him and who he is. Oliver will even admit that Harry isn't wearing a mask, just showing his passions in different ways. I'll never forget Harry's first European-Cup game with Puddlemere.

It was a sunny day in France with an audience of 4 million witches and wizards from all over the world. Harry had made sure that Ron, Draco, Ginny and I had gotten the best seats possible. His excuse was that he wanted us to be where he could find us. We'd been together for three years at this point and I wasn't expecting much more then another twenty heart attacks before the end of this game. I wasn't disappointed. The game lasted twelve days and it was obvious that Harry was exhausted, but he wasn't giving up. They gave the players a day to rest, even the back-ups were worn out, and on the thirteenth day, Harry caught the snitch and won Puddlemere the Cup.

It was the first time he'd pulled me from the audience and onto his broom. All of Puddlemere United stood around us along with the Appleby Arrows smiling. The audience watched as Harry pointed his wand to his throat, "_Sonorus_!" he took my hands and the screens showed us together, "I would have done this quietly, with just you and me and a few close friends, but winning made this night perfect for what I need to ask. I love you, I have loved you for ten years now. Winning this one game has given me more confidence then destroying Voldemort, using the Ages potion to bring back Sirius and all of Draco's prep speeches ever has. That or I'm a bloody fool and need to embarrass myself with a speech that was composed when I was half asleep. Love, I can't keep living with you without knowing that it's not an empty promise."

Harry dropped to one knee with a box in his hand, "Harry-"

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he opened the box to revile a silver band with three diamond snitches on both sides of a beautiful sapphire. I covered my mouth to stop the tears as the audience awed at his proposal.

I moved my hand and smiled, "Sapphires are stones of innocents and truth, they bring their wearer comfort and strength. They also channel love and make it stronger. You've always been truthful with me and you've always given me comfort and strength when I've needed it most. I can honestly say that my love for you has grown over the years and I can't stand to leave you with an empty promise. I'll marry you, Harry James Potter, only if you'll have me." he stood and slid the ring on my finger before pulling me in for deep passionate kiss. The witches and wizards in the stands cheered loudly for us. The spell wore off the two of us and Harry kiss me again.

"Hermione, I know you would have liked it better if it had been a quite proposal, but I promised myself I'd give you that ring tonight if I caught the snitch and if Puddlemere won."

He couldn't have picked a better way to propose. This made telling the media easier and it had made telling our friends easier. Harry cradled me to him and I could hear his heart beating faster then ever. The ring still sparkles on my finger and I still show it to anyone who asks. Harry had toiled over the design for months, between snitches and books, and he'd picked six different center stones before deciding on the sapphire.

I couldn't have asked for more, and I couldn't have picked any other story to tell those who question why I married him. Why I carried his son and am now carrying his baby girl. I tell them this story and everyone smiles knowingly. They smile and nod, agreeing that nothing could have been more perfect for the wife of the Griffin.

My name is Hermione Jean Potter, and I married a Seeker, but not just any seeker. I married Harry "The Griffin" James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, and the Man-Who-Saved-Us-All.

* * *

a/n: I'm content with this story. I'm not a huge fan of Hermione and Harry together, but I'm not opposed to it. It's rather sweet actually. I'm a slash writer by nature, but this has changed my mind a little. If you enjoy this work and you enjoy Hermione with Draco Malfoy, or if you find that pair interesting from the mention of it, I suggest my story _Ferret_. Thank you for reading. *bow*


End file.
